


The Black Knight

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Graphic Violence, Hostage Situation, Mass Murder, Oral Sex, being in love with the man who rescued you, both at the beginning, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: a mysterious man in black saves you from the Sand people, who had been holding you hostage for the past few days. how could you even begin to thank him? well, you thought of one way…
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 13





	The Black Knight

**Author's Note:**

> For Kylo Thursday, may I please request Kylo saving you from something and then you rewarding him? I love the evil black knight in shining armor just for you idea! 🖤🖤🖤
> 
> — Anonymous

His red lightsaber cut through the Sand people like paper, slicing them in half or impaling them on the blade. Soon, several lifeless bodies lay around the tiny hut and a tall man wrapped in black stands over you, the glow of his lightsaber the only light in the space as he approached you. You looked up at your hero, face covered with a shiny black helmet, silver stripes traced the eyes as he cut you free and helped you up.

You instantly reach out and hug him, mumbling a thank you into his robes before pulling away, tears now streaming down your cheeks. He says nothing, only extends his hand and leading you out of the hut and into the dark night.

After a bit of walking, you couldn’t help but ask, “What’s your name, sir?”

A strange garble came from the mask before an electronic voice replied, “Does it really matter?”

You were a bit shocked at his response. “I’d like to know the name of who saved me.”

He stopped and stared at you through the mask. “Kylo.”

That was quite the name, fitting for a brave knight such as himself.

“Well, Kylo, thank you for saving me.”

He says nothing for a little while before asking, “What’s your name, little one?”

You gasped quietly at the nickname. “Y/N.”

Another incoherent noise emitted from the helmet. “That’s a pretty name.”

You blushed and the rest of the walk was silent until you reached a lone craft, shiny and black just like his helmet.

“Kylo, sir?” You said nervously.

He whipped around and looked at you. You bit your lip. “How am I ever going to repay you for saving me?”

You were nervous of the answer, but he didn’t say anything. It was almost as if he were frozen. “No need.”

That would simply not do. With a sudden rush of courage, or perhaps a death wish, you approached to towering figure and brought your hand up to the mask where his cheekbones would be. You began lightly rubbing your thumb over the helmet and for a moment, he seemed to lean in. Did he enjoy this?

“Can I please see your face?”

His leather-clad hand grabbed your wrist and pushed it away from his helmet. “No.”

You huffed. “I only want to see the true face of my hero. Please?”

He looked at you for a while before replying, “You wouldn’t like the man underneath.”

Taking another step forward, now right up against him, you placed a hand on his chest softly and heard what sounded like a soft sigh come from the mask. He liked being touched like this…an idea popped into your head as to how to repay this masked hero.

Biting your lip, you looked up at him. “Are you sure there isn’t…” you trailed your hand down to his crotch, excited when you found the growing bulge beneath the layers of black, “…anything I can do to repay you, sir?”

An electronic growl emitted from the mask and his hips bucked into your hand, causing you to gasp as you truly felt how large he was. A large leather clad came up to grab your chin, looking you over before letting you go.

“Get on your knees, little one.”

Your eyes blew wide with lust as you sank down to your knees in front of him, mouth right in front of his crotch as he began undoing his bottoms, pushing them down to pool around his ankles until he was left in just his boxers. You gulped at the outline of his length through the thin material, being much bigger than you anticipated.

“Start touching it.” He commanded. You reached a shaky hand out to wrap around the girth, causing him to grunt as you began exploring him through the fabric. He was clearly trying very hard not to make any noise, any indication that he was enjoying this, but you could tell that he was.

Suddenly, he batted your hand away and swiftly pulled his underwear to the ground, his cock springing to life as it was freed. He reached his own hand down and began stroking it before removing his hand and wrapping it around the back of your head.

“Suck, little one.” His voice was chillingly emotionless and yet, you could still feel the pent up and confused emotions from the man behind the mask. You opened your mouth and took him in your mouth, moaning as he curled over with pleasure, pushing his hips into your mouth ever so slightly. His hand gripped progressively harder around the back of your head as you established a steady rhythm, bobbing up and down his length and moaning every time he thrusts forward further into your throat.

After a little bit, you began increasing your speed and you could feel him slowly losing control above you, thrusts becoming more frequent and noises becoming increasingly louder as he pulsed in your mouth. He was close.

You heard what sounded like a, “fuck!” before he pulled you off and tilted your head up to look into his mask. His chest was rising and falling rhythmically, obviously short of breath.

“Let me fuck your face. P-Please.” He said, trailing off at the last part.

You couldn’t believe that this man, after being so commanding and dominant, actually said ‘please’. It sounded so desperate and almost…longing?

You opened your mouth to say something, but quickly closed it before nodding, letting him know that it was okay.

He moaned through the mask before bringing his finger to pull open your mouth, softly caressing your bottom lip for a split second before trailing it back up to the back of your head. Pushing your head forward and his hips forward at the same time, he quickly filled your mouth completely and you choked a little bit, but he held you there until you stopped and then began his thrusts.

His strokes were slow and deep at first, but quickly became frantic and shallow as he approached his orgasm. More and more noises emitted from the mask as he slowly lost control, letting lust and desire take over his body. It didn’t take much longer before a strangled groan left the mask and he spilled his salty release down your throat, giving a few small thrusts before pulling out and pulling his bottoms back up as you stood up.

His mask remained on you for a moment too long before turning around and walking towards the vessel. When he didn’t hear your footsteps behind him, he turned around and stopped.

“You’re coming with me.” It wasn’t a question, but you didn’t fight it. You didn’t really have a home, not anymore. So, you shyly walked up to him before he turned and you walked side-by-side up the ramp and into the cockpit. The ramp hissed shut as Kylo sat in the pilot’s seat and started up the vessel. It quickly lurched forward and left the ground, making its ascent to space. Once you reached space, he turned his mask to the side and said,

“I’m the Supreme Leader of the First Order, to answer your earlier question” before turning back and jumping the craft into hyperspace.


End file.
